As employees and individuals wish to be able to see a person over long distances, a remote video conference system has been established. When establishing the remote video conference among a number of parties, an initiator uses a specific video device or other system devices to dial other parties to establish the remote video conference. These systems may require advanced set up or dedicated systems and/or networks.